


Set Visit (one-shot)

by i_honestly_dek



Series: Sebastian the (Cute) Jerk [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Accident, F/M, Fight Scene, Filming, Injury, Long-Term Relationship(s), Set visit, Tags Are Hard, because you dont wanna spoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's finally able to convince his girlfriend (you!) to come visit the set. But when she does, things go wrong.</p><p>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Visit (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and random asf. i just had this sudden urge/need to write this.

“Babe, pleaaase?” He whined into the camera. “Just one day. It’s just one day and I’m only on set for a few hours. Then we can go out…explore…try to find a killer pizza place. Please?”

 

Sebastian’s sitting in the lobby of his hotel with his headphones in, having just come back from a cast dinner.

 

“Seb, I don’t know…” you said hesitantly. You readjusted yourself in bed (back home in New York), careful not to drop your phone or accidentally end the FaceTime call. “I’m already worried that my flying in might ruin your I-am-Bucky-and-Bucky-is-me thing. You’re always so into your characters.”

 

He drops his head and his now shoulder-length hair flops forward. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Forget that. Come on. I haven’t seen you in a month and a half.”

 

You raise an eyebrow.

 

“Video chats don’t count!” He adds.

 

You laugh, then bite your lip.

 

You have always wanted to see him in his element. See how he turns from dorky, loveable Sebastian to the intense, but still loveable, Bucky/Winter Soldier. But what if you being there screws things up? You might get in the way, or ruin some expensive piece of equipment, or witness the filming of a big secret and accidentally leak information? That was the worst one.

 

But you do want to visit. And you really want to see Sebastian again.

 

“You’re sure I won’t get in the way?” You ask, rather quietly.

 

Sebastian’s eyes light up and a huge smile spreads across his face.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

 

You can’t help but smile in response to his. It’s contagious.

 

“And the Russo’s are cool with it?”

 

He lets out another sigh. “For the thousandth time, yes!” His head turns away and back to his phone. “Oh – here. Don’t believe me?” He looks to the side again and calls out, “Joe!” before unplugging his earphones.

 

You throw your head back against the pillows. “Seb, I didn’t mean you had to—“

 

The camera shifts and Joe stands behind the couch Sebastian’s sitting on, waving into the camera.

 

“Hi, (y/n)! You coming to visit soon?”

 

Seb points the camera back at himself and practically yells, “SEE? He’s cool with it!”

 

You roll your eyes and finally decide to give in.

 

“Yes, Joe, I’m coming to visit.”

 

Sebastian bites his lip and fist pumps and you laugh at how much he resembles your cousin when he finds out he’s going to Disney.

 

“Good.” Joe says.

 

“Yeah.” You continue. “I really want to see Chadwick Boseman. Heard he’s real nice and reaaaally good lookin’, too.”

 

Sebastian’s face goes flat, Joe laughs as he walks away, and Chadwick butts into frame.

 

“Hell yeah! Can’t wait to meet you, (y/n). This guy won’t shut up about you.” The T’Challa actor says before nudging Sebastian and leaving him alone again. “’night, guys!”

 

You’re slightly taken aback because Chadwick Boseman knows who you are. And you just found out that your boyfriend (damn, that still sounds so cool to say, despite 3 years) talks about you on set.

 

“Yeah, he’s real nice. He might be my favorite.” You say with a wink.

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out.

 

 

 

_**fast-forward to set visit**_

 

 

 

“(y/n)!” Anthony called, and you look up from your phone. “Wanna watch a take?”

 

You were standing off to the side of the set, trying to stay out of everyone’s way but at the same time still enjoy the visit.

 

The fact that you’re friends with most of the cast is already amazing. You still remember the first time Sebastian brought you to a karaoke party with the cast of the Winter Soldier one night after filming. Maybe they noticed how nervous you were, but they took you in like one of their own. The fact that you’re here on set right now is even more amazing. And now you get to sit with the directors beside the monitors and watch them in action.

 

You slip your phone in your pocket and stand beside the brothers near the monitor.  Joe puts a hand on your shoulder and you’re met with a serious stare.

 

“You better not leak anything.”

 

He starts laughing and play off a sigh of relief as a laugh. You know he’s only half-joking because Marvel is Marvel.

 

“Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.” You say, zipping your lips shut.

 

“DO IT (Y/N/N)!” Robert yells from his mark as they prepare for the next take.

 

“Don’t!” Sebastian laughs. “C’mon, man, I don’t want my girlfriend sniped!”

 

Sebastian gives you a wink just before the Russo’s yell for everyone to be ready. You’re pretty sure that it was supposed to be a funny, cute motion, but these circumstances – the arm, the long hair, the fact that he’s 200lbs of pure beef – made the act quite, well, a turn on.

 

The take begins and they go at it, full force, grunting and all. You know that the men fighting are Robert and Sebastian – co-workers, friends – but right now, all you see is Winter versus Tony. Swing, punch, block, counter. A good hit from Tony and the Soldier stumbles backwards onto one knee. The Winter Soldier pulls out a gun with his right hand, but before he can aim it at his target, his arm is stopped by Tony’s. Tony grabs the same arm with his other hand and swings it over and around.

 

“Gah, fuck.” You hear Sebastian grunt.

 

Then Robert lets go, and raises his arms and hands in the air.

 

What?

 

After a short pause, he bends down and puts a hand on Sebastian’s back, who’s on his knees, bending forward with his head pressed down onto the floor. The “metal” hand is clutching his right shoulder. The Russo brothers leave the monitor and rush over to both actors, but you can’t seem to move.

 

Instead, the events of the past 10 seconds begin to register in your mind:

\- Sebastian wasn’t supposed to yell.

\- Something went wrong.

\- Twisted shoulder? Dislocated? Who knows?

 

You move around the monitor to get a better look at the situation without getting in the way. At the moment, EMS is standing off to the side. Scarlett, Emily and Chadwick are standing together, each with concerned looks. Even Chris and Mackie, who aren’t filming for another hour and were just hanging out, have joined. It’s only Robert and the brothers around Sebastian, who is now rocking back and forth, still on his knees and head on the ground, breathing heavily. You can barely make out his face, scrunched up; eyes shut tight and teeth clenched.

 

When you see his expression, it feels like a kick to the gut and you’re taking a couple of steps forward before you know it. You force yourself to stop (you’re only a guest and have no right to get in their business), but Robert looks up at you and motions for you to come over.

 

Now standing with the Russo’s, you hear a long, low groan come from Sebastian.

 

Robert pats Seb’s back and says, “Alright, bud. She’s here.” Then he stands up and takes a step back.

 

Sebastian puts his left hand down, pushes, and lifts his head off the floor so that he’s supporting himself on his one hand and both knees. As if he’s trying to be strong. His head is still bowed, he still sounds like he’s in pain, and his right arm is still immobilized against his torso. But he’s trying.

 

You lower yourself and hesitantly put a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades.

 

“Hey.” You start, quite awkwardly. “Are…you okay?”

 

He nods.

 

“Yeah.” He coughs to clear his throat. “Yeah, for now. I don’t know about 30 seconds from now, though.”

 

The comment confuses you, but you let it slide as his back pushes against your hand while he tries to get up. You stand upright once again in order to allow him free movement.

 

But instead of getting up, he stops on a single knee, turns to you and lifts his head to look you in the eyes.

 

You extend a hand, thinking he needs help. “Here, hold my-“

 

He takes your hand in his left and lays a soft kiss onto the top of it before squeezing it once and letting go.

 

“Sebastian, what are you-“

 

He lifts his supposedly-injured arm, puts something in his left hand, and runs his right through his hair to set it back. Yup. Definitely not injured.

 

After clearing his throat again, he takes a deep breath and slowly exhales as he opens the small black box in his left hand. Inside it sits a bright silver band with a small shining diamond.

 

“So there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now…”

**Author's Note:**

> y'ever see the basketball injury proposal? it's apparently been one year since that happened. saw it on instagram again and three hours later (well two with an hour in-between for dinner), this.
> 
> comment:  
> -what you liked  
> -what i can improve on  
> -anything you wanna see me (try to) write
> 
> thanks love you


End file.
